Phoenix
by H.A.Avramenko
Summary: After her separation with Callie and then her daughter Sofia moving halfway across the country she felt like a part of her died and was gone forever. She thought she had love and lost it. Enter Eliza Minnick, new education consultant at Grey's Sloan Memorial. Will Arizona find love again and get back the part of her she thought she lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes, ABC, and anyone else involved with the show. Some scenes and quotes from the show are used in this work of fiction, in no way am I claiming to have written those.**

 **Summary:** **After her separation with Callie and then her daughter Sofia moving halfway across the country she felt like a part of her died and was gone forever. She thought she had love and lost it. Enter Eliza Minnick, new education consultant at Grey's Sloan Memorial. Will Arizona find love again and get back the part of her she thought she lost forever?**

* * *

 **PHOENIX**

Chapter 1

The alarm blares through the room at exactly 6.30.

Without even cracking her eyes open she puts her hands on either side of the thick pillow and crushes it around her head. The sound gets effectively cut out from reaching her ears. Opening her eyes up a tiny bit she squints at the harsh daylight. She can faintly hear the rain thrumming the roof as she lay in her bed, in the city where it apparently never stops raining.

Padding down the hallway she runs her hands through her hair, tousling it and letting it slip through her fingers. She stretches her arms and yawns as she walks to the large windows in her new apartment, showing a open view of Seattle. As she sees the panoramic view in front of her she squints her eyes inspecting the scenery. Rain keeps pouring down on. Following the rain she can see it filling the streets with rainwater. It flows down the street and ends up running down into the various manholes on the roads. She crosses her arms and sighs gloomily. Out of all the cities in America she chose this one? At least the view is great.

Taking one last look up at the murky sky she sighs once again and starts to turn around. However, a thing or more specifically a **person** catches her eyes. All the streets are empty, except for a woman who jumps out of her car with a newspaper over her head. As she sprints down the street the newspaper gets immediately soaked by the Seattle rain.

 _Nice blonde hair, it's a shame she'll get soaked by the rain._

Eliza snickers and turns around trying to come up with what she's going to eat before she starts her first day at Grey's Sloan Memorial...

...Did she forget to mention that?

* * *

Arizona harrumphs as she inspects the tendril of wet hair between her fingers. A puddle of water starts to form right beneath her feet the second she enters the hospital. Just her luck to forget her umbrella, an essential really in the city of Seattle. She had a backup plan with the old newspaper, but that was thrown out the window as soon as she ran out of the car. It completely dissolved right above her head. The newspaper mush is probably still there somewhere down Centennial Drive. It really wasn't her fault either, **someone** had taken her assigned parking space and she couldn't find any other space to park in.

"New look, Robbins?", recognizing the teasing voice Arizona shakes her head and looks up at none other than a smirking Alex Karev.

 _Today wasn't really her day._

"Shut up, Karev," the blonde surgeon rebuffs as she wipes her hands down her thighs and tries to flick some water of her coat, "someone took my damn parking space, and I could only find one down the street, and then it started raining and-", she stops her rant and showcases her current state distraughtly. Karev looks guiltily at her and starts scratching the back of his head as he averts his eyes to look anywhere but at Arizona. A light bulb flicks on in Arizona's head at his guilty appearance. **Karev**.

Seeing the recognition in Arizona's eyes, Alex puts his hands up in surrender, "Now before you start-"

"Really Alex, you have your own freaking parking space!" she exclaims, flailing her arms at Karev.

"There was this kid-" he starts to explain but gets instantly cut off by his mentor.

"Oh don't do that, don't bring the tiny humans into this." Alex knows her soft spots for the tiny humans. By bringing them into this he's trying to guilt her for being upset.

"I got paged!" Karev wails and tries to explain where he's coming from, "He was bradycard-"

"Fine Alex!" she yells and stops his rant, "I get it. Just next time remember to move your car when you're done saving lives"

* _Bee-Beep_ *

The sound of a pager going of makes them both stop up in their conversation. Inspecting their pagers the person being paged turns out to be Alex.

"Looks like I've got to go save another kid's life", Alex boasts whilst inspecting his pager. He looks up and then points to the dripping blonde, "You look like a mess, you should get that fixed"

Arizona chuckles incredulously at his comment and sarcastically answers, "Thanks, Alex".

"You're welcome", Karev laughs humorously and waves a hand nonchalantly at her answer as he hurries off.

Of course it had to be Karev who took her parking space. He did make her life more difficult, but also a lot more interesting. And to be completely honest, she did look like a mess standing here. Exhaling loudly she squeakingly makes her way to the elevators and clicks the up button. While looking up at the changing floor numbers above the elevator she chuckles and ponders on how she ended up in this situation.

 _The day could only get better, right?_

* * *

The walls in the overfilled room reverberate the rumbling small talk coming from the large crowd. Resident upon resident as far as the eye can see, but Eliza isn't intimidated. She's in her right element.

 _Let's do this_

Bringing her hands up she claps them loudly. The small talk in the room gets cut short and all the confused eyes in the room divert to her. Taking one last calming breath she confidently starts speaking.

"So, I work with attending surgeons. I train attendings to train you, simple as that," she explains, "and the best way I know how to do that is to hear from you about them."

She waits on a response, but to her surprise: Not a word. Just ... **crickets**. She exhales deeply, feeling slightly disappointed at the silence from the residents.

"I would love to just get a clear picture of the hours, the instructors, who you love, who you hate," she lists off and casually walks along the short end of the table, "I want to hear it all."

A seated brunette raises her hand hesitantly. "Shoot!" Eliza points at her instantly before the resident can back out.

"No offence," the brunette starts off hesitantly, "but you're here for two days, we have to work with them", she states with a sceptical look at the education consultant.

"I get that"-Eliza sighs-"Just think about what you want to get out of your education. Don't worry about what is said, this room is a vault. Nothing you say leaves these walls."

After a beat of silence all hands shoot up. A smile lights up her face as she goes about listening to the first answer. She got through to them.

Out of the corner of her eye she sees a group of probably attendings standing at the nurses station by the window pane. They look suspiciously at her, almost like their following her every move. Eliza shakes her head, not minding them at all as she listens on and writes down some surgeon names to remember. One of them is Jackson Avery, apparently Harper Avery's grandson and kind of a grump sometimes. Another is April Kepner, surprisingly a perky princess gone badass soldier. Then a cardiothoracic surgeon named Maggie Pierce. A genius surgeon, but a really bad teacher and-

* _bing_ *

She whips her head up to see where the sound came from. Looking through the glass window to the group of attendings from before, she sees a doctor that wasn't present, blonde wet hair up in a bun. Part of her hair is sideswept to perfectly frame her face, while baby blue eyes stare right back at her. The blonde does look familiar, but she can't put her finger on it.

 _Wait._

 _Isn't that the woman who ran from the rain this morning?_

As Eliza looks wonderingly at the woman she sees the person in question's blue eyes widen. She sees the woman's mouth move panicky and then sees the group of attendings break up and go running in all directions. Catching a last glimpse of the wet haired beauty Minnick smirks as she absentmindedly listens to the residents. The blonde was kind of cute. She could have some fun with her.

* * *

For Richard to lose his job to this Eliza Minnick woman that Bailey hired was completely absurd. First she takes Richard's job and then she walks around like she owns the place. Who does she think she is? To top it off, she then makes this list to rank the attendings and doesn't even put her name on the stupid list.

 _Does it mean that she thinks I'm a bad surgeon?_

That can't be it. She raises great surgeons, and she's a damn well good teacher. Alex is a textbook example on what she can accomplish as a teacher. On her way to her next patient she grumbls on about this Minnick person. She did have to admit, she had this sexy something, something going on. From what she saw through the window she was pretty confident of herself, and she doesn't doubt that those intense eyes could make any of the residents speak. As she daydreams on, by some cruel fate, she's met by the sight of the woman in one of the elevators.

 _She looks like she's lost, should I help her?_

Arizona mulls over what to do, she decides to throw caution to the wind. It's not like the others will ever know, and it's not like she's condoning anything. She was raised to be a good man in a storm and if that meant helping the enemy, so be it.

"Are you lost or something?" she asks the new surgeon trying to sound as unbothered as possible. She cringes at herself for the attempt.

 _'Or something'? Jeez, Robbins. What a lame attempt at sounding disinterested._

"Bailey's office, fourth floor?" Minnick inquires and waits expectantly for an answer.

"Right of the catwalk" Arizona confirms and nods her head. Without waiting for an answer she starts walking away, but stops herself in the last second. Right before the elevator doors are about to close she sticks her arm through it, stopping it from closing. She needed answers, screw being unbothered.

"Why did you leave my name out of the list?" she blurts out. Her question startles the raven haired woman who wasn't expecting a reappearance from the blue eyed surgeon.

"What list?" she asks, her eyebrows creasing as she tilts her head wonderingly.

"The list from your meeting with the residents, you left it there" Arizona states like it's the most obvious thing in the world. A look of recognition passes Minnicks face.

"Oh that list," she chuckles and shakes her head, "that's just for me to remember all the attendings names"

To say that Arizona feels like an idiot, is to say the least. How dumb could she be to believe that Minnick was ranking them. And it looks like she isn't even interesting enough to remember, she didn't even put her name on the list.

"Great, so you don't remember my name" she quips and laughs sardonically.

However, the consultant's lips pull up into a smirk as her eyes get a more playfully look to them.

"Arizona Robbins?" Minnick inquires, crossing her arms and leaning a bit forward, "that face attached to that name? It's not one you forget."

The person in question just stares back, as if the words or obvious flirtation hasn't registered yet.

 _She does look cuter up close._

"Next time, don't forget your umbrella" Eliza teases, making the blue eyed beauty's mouth open wide in shock, almost comically.

"Night", she adds with a flirtatious wink as she disappears behind the closed elevator door.

Rendered speechless, Arizona is left standing there opening and closing her mouth like an idiot.

 _Damn it!_

She was not going to get an upper hand over her. Arizona Robbins renders woman speechless, not the other way around. She was not going to let Eliza Minnick win.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Fun fact if you didn't know: Centennial Drive is the name of the street in which the hospital is located at.

I actually have no clue if Alex has a car or even drives to work (just came back to the fandom after nearly 2 years of not watching the show), thought it would be fun to explore why Eliza had such a wondering gaze when she saw Arizona. I will follow some scenes that are canon to the Elizona/Ariliza/Mibbins story, but mostly I'll write off canon from both the pairing and show.

If you're still reading this, thanks for the read :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy belongs to Shonda Rhimes, ABC, and anyone else involved with the show. Some scenes and quotes from the show are used in this work of fiction, in no way am I claiming to have written those.**

* * *

 **PHOENIX**

 **Chapter 2**

"Hi, Mommy!" Sofia belows, the phone camera positioned so only the top part of her head is visible. It never really is a good idea to let a child 'Facetime' on their own. Still, she didn't need to see her clearly. As long as she could hear the voice of her daughter.

"Hi, my baby!" she exclaims overly enthusiastically, grinning widely as Sofia adjust the camera. She manages to catch a glimpse of her face during her adjustment. However, the camera soon shows a blurry picture of her chin and bottom row teeth. A gap visible, one tooth gone. She lost that one last week, having proudly showed of the baby tooth to her on the facecam. She was proud of her baby daughter for reaching this milestone. But she just couldn't help to be saddened by it. It was yet another milestone she missed and couldn't be a part of.

 _How many more will I miss?_

"I'm not a baby, I'm six.", she faintly hears Sofia correct her as she's completely lost in her thoughts. Arizona shakes her head out of her thoughts and plasters on a fake smile for her daughter.

"Of course you're not, you're a big girl now", she praises her daughter, seeing those bottom teeth move up in what appears to be a proud grin. It melted her heart to see that grin she missed. Sofia may not be biologically hers, but she swore that grin was the same as hers, genetics be damned. All her worries and doubts melt away when she sees her girl being happy where she was. That's all she wanted for her, to be happy and healthy no matter where she was. The only time she got to see her was through a camera lens, and she was damned if she didn't enjoy the little time she got to the fullest.

"Guess what, Mommy?" Sofia asks eagerly but doesn't really stop for an answer, "I got to see…"

She hears the excited toddler ramble on about her day, the camera moving yet again so Arizona can catch another part of her. It was like playing a mix of find the pair and assembling a puzzle with her. Remember the glimpses you get and assemble them together to get a fuller picture. The blonde chuckles to herself as she listens on to her little one rambling on about everything and nothing at all.

 _I wouldn't have it any other way._

And it does help her get her head clear from thoughts of Minnick. **Not** that she's admitting that she has been thinking of her.

* * *

The calm and utter happiness she felt when she got to talk with her Sofia was gone the moment she got paged. The hospital was filled with trauma patients from a building collapse. What makes it worse, not that a collapsed building wasn't tragic enough, was that it was part of a high school that caved in. Which meant that multiple children and teachers were sent to the hospital.

Arizona observes the rumbling ER and then the busy hallways wondering where to start. Down one of them she sees a unattended teenage boy wailing in pain, holding his left shoulder in a protective, yet vice grip. Out of the corner of her eye she notices Eliza Minnick helping an adult and examining his leg mobility. Her jet black hair is flipped onto one side of her shoulder as she rolls up the white lab coat's sleeves. The flexing of her muscles and confidence in her posture makes a tingle go through Arizona's body. The whole doctor outfit made it just a bit more sexy.

Her eyes widen when she realizes what she's doing.

She could not be thinking of her in that way. Eliza was the enemy and she had to keep reminding herself of that. Taking one last disdainful look at Minnick and continues on to the boy moaning over his shoulder.

"Hi..." she drawls out taking his chart and flipping through it for a name.

 _Aha!_

"-Theodore!" she quickly adds and looks up from the chart to the boy, seeing him shaking his head furiously.

"T-Theo", the boy whimpers while still not letting go of his shoulder. Arizona chuckles at the boy's correction.

"Okay, 'Theo,'" she repeats and smiles reassuringly at him, "How's your shoulder doing?"

His shoulder had gotten a bit of a banging, but from what she read in his chart he had received a morphine shot about 10 min ago. It should be starting to work in about 5 min.

"I-it hurts-" he stops up and hisses in pain as he tries to move, "-like hell!"

The blue eyed doctor nods her head at the boy's description, taking the time to observe him. He looked to be more in shock of the events than in pain. He was breathing shallowly and had his eyes clenched as if to dissociate himself from the situation. She needed to work fast so he wouldn't work himself up into a panic attack. She takes a hold of her stethoscope around her neck and glances for a oxygen mask but doesn't see none.

"Theo, I'm going to need to listen to your lungs," she says softly, the boy clenching his eyes harder, "It's going to hurt for a few seconds, but in about 2-3 minutes you shouldn't feel any pain".

"L-listening to my lungs won't h-help the p-pain", Theo retorts smartly.

However, Arizona smirks to herself noticing something that Theo doesn't. She sees him loosening his vice grip on his shoulder.

 _What a little bit of distraction could do._

"No, but once you've done that the pain killer will kick in", she explains as she watches Theo's lungs pick up their pace once he gets reminded of his injury.

 _Well that lasted long enough..._

The blonde surgeon sighs and looks out for the oxygen tank again, knowing he needed it in his agitated state.

"Looking for this?" she hears someone say in a teasing voice. She lets out a annoyed sigh and looks of to her side where Eliza Minnick is standing with a oxygen mask, a playful glint present in her green eyes.

 _Just her luck._

"Just put it on him, he's been waiting long enough for it", she says briskly and flips through his chart trying to act disinterested.

Eliza on the other hand doesn't fall for the act, but plays along for Arizona's sake. She wouldn't want to reveal that she knows she was being watched earlier.

"Sure", Eliza says acting equally as brisk as Arizona. She sees the hard read woman trying to steal glimpses of her above the chart as she puts the mask on. Everytime she looks up Arizona flicks her eyes down into the chart and scribbles something down. Unlike Arizona, Eliza wasn't hiding her looks towards the wavy haired blonde. She couldn't deny it, she was beautiful, especially when she smiled. The woman's dimples in combination with those baby blue eyes just did something to her.

"All set, ", Eliza says finishing up with the oxygen tank and then awkwardly clears her throat. "Told you I wouldn't forget".

"Huh?" Arizona asks distractedly, her eyebrow lifting up in question just above the chart.

"Your name?" Eliza clarifies, Arizona looking up at here with a questioning expression. She got this whole thing wrong didn't she?

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

She was just making a fool out of herself.

"You forgot..."

Arizona looks like she's going to say something, but Eliza puts her hands up stopping her in her attempt. She laughs non humorously and plasters on a fake smile.

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._

"Nevermind", she brushes it off and then struts away down the hallway.

When Arizona sees Minnick leave she grins widely and fist pumps the air in victory. Turning to Theo she proclaims proudly, "Did you see that?! That was me winning".

"That was lame", Theo snorts and looks at her unimpressed, "You totally got the hots for eachother".

"Hey!" Arizona shrieks, her voice cracking a bit, "No, I don't!"

Theo rolls his eyes as he sits up in the stretcher, the pain meds, oxygen and the flirting show in front of him having calmed him down a long time before.

"Just check my lungs", he huffs and leans forward so Robbins can reach behind his back. Only Arizona doesn't do so. She just looks annoyedly at the patient.

She did not have _the hots_ for the consultant.

* * *

The day had gone by without any casualties. All the admitted patients survived the school collapsing. Now at the almost end of her shift she was seated at a computer on the Peds floor, pulling up some patient files to follow up on them all. She's gotten a bit more time to sit and think and as she's been typing along on the computer she can't help but feel bad for the way she was treating Eliza. She doesn't really want to admit it, but she likes their swordplay, it kept her on her toes. But like any other time she finds herself thinking of Minnick in any affectionate way she goes back to her new most used phrase:

She's the enemy.

She can't be thinking of her in that way. Everytime she does she feels like she's betraying Webber. He was the one who made her get herself together and fight for Sofia. He was the one who believed in her so much that he took the stand for her in her custody battle. When she was left with no one, he was the one to help her through those tough times. He was her wingman as he often put it. Deep down she knew that Eliza didn't steal the job from anyone. She was offered a job that she accepted.

Hearing footsteps coming up behind her she doesn't pay much attention to it until she looks up over the computer in boredom and sees Eliza walking confidently away. She knew she shouldn't be engaging in conversations with her if she planned to distance herself from her. But she just couldn't act like a total bitch to her, no matter how much she tried. It just isn't who she is.

Clearing her throat she exclaims, "Hey!"

Minnick stops up and turns around perplexed, almost as if wondering if it was really her she was referring to.

"How's the boy?" Arizona asks.

Eliza nods her head completely unaffected by the obvious invitation of conversation, "He's fine."

"Good", Arizona awkwardly notes. The consultant smiles stiffly, pushing her hands down in her pocket and resumes her former path. The seated doctor lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. This is what she wanted, right? For this thing between them to be strictly professional.

Then how come she felt like this, so disappointed and... _sad?_

* * *

She did not plan to end her shift with Dr. Minnick, much less with another two drunken idiots hitting on her.

"Hey, sexy..." one of the inebriated teenagers drawls with a cocky smirk and unfocused glazy eyes. The blonde bites her tongue and ignores him, continuing on with the examination. She takes up the covers a bit to reveal the teenager's legs for further check up. His intoxicated companion sputters out a cough, eyes bugging out of his head.

"She's already trying to get in your pants, bro!" he proclaims leeringly. April's jaw tightens at the remark. And being the one examining him, she unashamedly pushes down a bit on his open wound making him whimper in pain.

"Ow, ow, ow", he weeps and then squawks with a accusing finger pointed at April, "You did that on purpose!"

"Now why would I do that?" the red headed surgeon inquires sweetly while trying to hide a gloating smile. She then adds innocently, "You moved while I was examining your wound, **bro** ".

The teenager huffs and looks incredulously at the other unaffected doctor's. Not getting the reaction he wanted he harrumphs and diverts his eyes with a sullen look. Eliza lets out a chuckle making Arizona look up at her amusedly. The consultant looks up and notices her. Her confident stand doesn't falter, but from what the blonde can see her cocky grin does, though only just a bit.

It's Eliza Minnick we're talking about.

Arizona diverts her eyes and lets go of the patient's legs, covering them up again.

"Legs look fine", she notes looking up at the leering boy.

"So do yours", he remarks cheekily and makes a point in checking her up and down.

Eliza's eyes darken at yet another inappropriate comment being thrown at Arizona. She bites her cheek in an attempt to calm herself. It only results in a iron taste in her mouth.

"I suggest you stop with the comments if you want any treatment", she threatens without being able to stop herself. With a tense jaw and steely eyes she stares directly at the boy who somehow doesn't even turn his head around to address her. He's too busy looking at the blonde doctor like a starving hyena. Arizona breaths calmly and ignores him once again, feeling her patience coming to an end.

 _The sooner I'm done, the sooner I can get the hell away from here._

Arizona walks up to the boy's head and starts examining his sight and the cuts on his chest.

While she does so she doesn't see the hand moving up behind her thigh and then squeeze her ass.

"Hey!" Arizona yells and grabs his hand away from her bottom, twisting it so the boy screams out in pain. Both the raven haired surgeon and Kepner whip their heads around and look towards the commotion with wide eyes.

The blonde gets right up in his face and hisses, "If you lay another hand on me I will without hesitation break it in half, are we clear?"

The boy whimpers in pain and squiggles in the hospital bed. Arizona twists his arm a little bit further to underline her statement. The boy yelps at the action and covers.

"I said are we clear?" she repeats, the boy nodding his head furiously.

"Y-yes" he whimpers out. Arizona looks at him disgustedly and drops his hand as the other doctor's move over to him and try to restrain him. What seemed to be a submission from him when Arizona twisted his hand was only a sham. As soon as the others come in he starts getting aggressive.

"You stupid bitch!" he growls and fights against their restraining hands.

"Bryce, calm down!" his friend pleads, trying to stop him from doing something stupid.

But it's too late for that.

Minnick doesn't have time to react before his flailing hands send a tray with supplies straight towards her face. She hisses in pain as she feels something slice her right cheek. The metal tray and supplies clatter down on the floor, blood staining it seconds later.

"Oh my god!" April shrieks, her hand flying up to cover her mouth in a shocked expression. Eliza groans disorientedly.

"Skurwysyn", the brunette curses under her breath as she sees the blood and starts reaching her hand up to the warm pulsing place of pain.

Blood on the floor. That's all Arizona sees and she's completely rooted to the floor. In her shocked state it seems that the only thing she can focus on is the blood. She follows the path of the smudged blood on the floor and the irony red rain drops straight back to Eliza, her right cheek sporting a 1,5 inch cut. As she finally comprehends that it's Eliza's blood she's seeing she seems to get out of her revere. Her doctor role immediately kicking as if on a reflex.

"Don't touch it!" she cautions and walks briskly to her, catching her hand right as she's about to dip her fingertips in the red liquid.

Eliza takes her hand out of her grip and waves it dismissively, "I'm fine".

Somewhere in the blur of it all security comes in and goes over to the teenagers, while they usher the women out of their way.

Arizona can't believe the lack of care from this woman. Now isn't the time to play coy and unbothered.

"You're not fine," she huffs, "You're bleeding everywhere and you're going to need sutures."

Eliza looks as casual as ever and brushes it off, "I'll fix it later".

Arizona looks doubtingly at her and grabs the injured woman's wrist, ignoring the sound of protest from the injured woman and the warmth she feels from the touch. She weaves them through different hallways and stops right in front of an empty exam room. Turning around she faces the confused raven haired woman and states, "If you're not doing it, I'm doing it".

"Didn't know you cared, Robbins", Eliza questions with a tilt of her head and looks curiously at her. Arizona looks straight up into those curious eyes. Neither of them notice that their still holding hands. Neither notice that they've moved into each others personal space. That is until Eliza stops their staring contest when she gets a look of discomfort.

"Come on, let's get that checked out", the blonde comforts with a small guarded smile and let's her hand go. As Arizona let's go of the annoyingly sexy brunette she can't help but feel a sense of loss. She immediately missed the warmth of the brunette's hand in hers. Clearing her throat she opens the exam door and lets them both in. Eliza takes of her doctor's coat and stethoscope and puts them to the side, and then walks over to the exam table and takes a seat. She then starts observing the hard read blonde. She really was hot and cold and she just couldn't decipher where they stood. The woman in question walks over to her with a tray and supplies.

"Put this on the wound", the other woman commands and then shoves a gauze towards her, startling Eliza out of her musings. Arizona looks pointedly at her when she doesn't take the gauze. With a eye roll she takes it upon herself to put it on the wound. She hisses in pain making the blonde surgeon stop up. Her faintly annoyed facial expression turning into one with concern.

"Did I hurt you?" she asks concernedly looking inspecting the brunette with worried eyes. Eliza shakes her head stiffly, Arizona's hand on her right cheek stopping the full motion.

"Just a bit sore", she reassures and puts her hand on the gauze that Arizona's holding. Arizona's eyes change into a look of relief as she lets go of the gauze and turns to the side fixing up equipment for the stitches. By looking at her you couldn't tell that she'd just been sexually harassed at her workplace. And thinking about it they've been so focused on her that no one's asked how the blonde felt.

"Are you okay Arizona?" Eliza asks while holding her gauze. Arizona looks up at her with a confused expression.

"What?" she questions while she punctures the vial filled with medication, turning it upside down and filling the syringe with it.

"Those boys-"

"Are drunk and are choosing to do things they normally wouldn't do sober to later blame it on the alcohol", Arizona interrupts. The injured brunette looks skeptically at the concentrating blonde as she finishes up filling the needle. Finishing up the blue eyed chuckles non-humorously and approaches her.

"I can hold my own", she states with a bit of fierceness. It however changes when she stops up in front of her and catches her concerned expression. A look of of gratitude graces them, "Thanks for asking".

Holding her gaze she gets slightly mesmerized at the close proximity of the blonde beauty. She also had this perfume that made her draw closer to her. She couldn't quite pin it to a specific scent. It was almost a different combination of sweet, yet musky scents. Arizona smiles reassuringly and then takes a hold of the bloody gauze.

"Besides," Arizona starts, "I should be the one asking you if you're okay."

Eliza chuckles as Arizona disinfects the injured area.

"I've had many trips to the ER resulting in scars", she says with a snort.

"How come?" Arizona asks curiously while she raises the needle to her cheek, standing a bit closer to her, perfume wafting in the air.

"Tomboy as little," she answers and bites her lip at the pinch of the needle, "Loved to roll around in the dirt with the boys, did a lot of sports".

"Hence, sports medicine?" Arizona asks looking concentratedly at the needle moving under the skin around the wound.

She couldn't tell her that all she wanted growing up was to become a professional athlete. But growing up with strict catholic Polish parents, by the way both doctors, made her give up on that dream. They didn't believe in such a career path, that wasn't a job. During high school there was a lot of pressure put on her, she needed to choose the doctor path just as her parents.

 _We didn't come to America just for you to waste this opportunity._

So, a doctor she became.

Still, as a last act of rebellion, she chose to become a sports medicine ortho surgeon. At least she could help people to achieve and uphold their own dreams.

"Eliza?"

Blinking out of her reverie she notices Arizona looking at her strangely, sanse syringe in hand.

"Hmm?"

"Hence, sports medicine?" Arizona repeats.

"Mhm" she hums with a forced smile. Arizona doesn't seem to notice, continuing on with grabbing the needle holder and preparing the needle.

With Arizona standing this close to her she can't help but be mesmerized by her blue eyes. She hasn't come across anyone who can pull of this innocent yet sexy look like she can.

"You know, you do have really pretty blue eyes", she lets out cheekily making Arizona's cheeks get a faint pink hue.

"Shut up or I'll mess up your stitches", she remarks with a bashful eye roll as Eliza feels her warm fingers on her face working with the sutures.

"Don't worry, chicks dig scars", the haughty brunette remarks with a sly grin. Arizona harrumphs and shakes her head unbelievably.

"Are you always this forward?" she wonders, finishing of the last suture and snipping the last bit of thread off.

Eliza hums, squinting her eyes at her and tilts her head cutely, "Depends..."

"Oh, is that so?" Arizona can't help but add playfully while she holds Eliza's jaw and inspects the sutures. Looking down into the woman's eyes filled with mirth she can't help but feel a pull towards her. Still, there's something stopping her from just giving in already.

"What's holding you back?" Eliza asks wonderingly, noticing how the playful glint in the baby blue eyes diminish. Arizona drops her hand from her jaw and steps away, regret filling her eyes.

"I think we're done here..."

Eliza lets out a deep breath and looks at the blonde, the room not feeling nearly as warm as before. She knew Arizona felt something for her, but she was constantly denying it for some reason, and frankly, she wasn't sure how long she'd hold up with this constant rejection. No matter how she felt about the blonde. Standing up from the exam table she picks up her doctor's coat and stethoscope, taking her time putting them on. She walks over to the blonde beauty and stops right besides her.

"Thank you", she utters with a nod of her head and last look at the troubled looking blonde.

"Don't worry", the doctor answers with a sad smile and then looks down, acting as if she's sorting some equipment. With that she leaves the cold room.

Perfect sutures on her right cheek.

A troubled blonde still left on her mind.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry for the late update. A lot happened during these last couple of weeks. You can go check out my twitter for updates on this fanfiction: capsarizona

Skurwysyn means son of a bitch in Polish, according to a polish friend I had to ask.


End file.
